


Anyone But Cas

by singerofsimplesongs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x23 prediction, Angst, M/M, do you believe in miracles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singerofsimplesongs/pseuds/singerofsimplesongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas would be fine. Metatron was here and now. Cas would probably be human again, but they’d deal with that after they took down Metatron. </p><p>And they had. But now the bunker’s been compromised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone But Cas

“Cas,” he remembered saying earlier. “What is he talking about?”

And Cas had sighed and said, “My borrowed grace doesn’t have much more time.”

Dean being Dean had nodded and figured that was problem to file away for later. Cas would be fine. Metatron was here and now. Cas would probably be human again, but they’d deal with that after they took down Metatron.

And they had. But now the bunker’s been compromised.

Cas is slumped against a wall, blood dripping sluggishly from where he hit his head, and Abaddon is towering over him. Angels don’t lose consciousness and Cas’ words from earlier are cutting through the haze the mark always causes. Dean is staring at his best friend, first blade slack in his grip, and he realizes too late that Cas is human again, and he never got the tattoo.

Sam and Dean are left gaping at the redhead who just strolled into the bunker like she belonged there all along. Apparently Metatron could banish devil’s traps as well, and Abaddon had called in a few favors.

Abaddon runs a hand through Cas’ hair and something uncomfortable and sharp coils in Dean’s gut.

“Don’t you dare,” Dean hisses.

Abaddon smirks and looks up at Dean through her lashes.

“You’re all the way across the room, Dean. Think you can make it over here with that old thing before I smoke out into your precious angel? You really willing to risk it?”

She laughs and Dean knows instantly that he’s lost. He could easily let the mark take over and finish this, but Cas’ eyes are fluttering back open and nothing is worth forcing them closed again. Dean shakes his head and passes the blade into his left hand. The mark burns a little less bright.

“Dean, don’t-“ Cas gasps before Abaddon places a finger against his lips.

“Hush, little angel,” she says. “Let Dean and I have our chat.”

“So what,” Dean snaps. “You want to trade his freedom for yours?”

Abaddon throws her head back and laughs. She eases back into a standing position, ruby red lips pulling into a sinister smirk.

“Oh, there is no trade. He’s still wide open for demonic possession, and I’m bored of this meat suit. And it’s going to be absolutely delicious watching you hesitate to kill him. Cain told you about Colette before he transferred that mark to you I assume.”

Dean locks eyes with Cas and Cas nods. Holy shit, he’s giving Dean _permission_ to kill him and he can’t. The mark on his arm is screaming at him to end it, that Abaddon is _right there_. But he can’t. Not Cas. Anyone but Cas. Anyone.

He shifts the blade back into his right hand and anger surges through him.

“Dean,” Sam whispers, pleading with him not to do what he thinks he’s about to do.

But Sam never anticipates what comes next. His brain doesn’t even process the swift change of action in time to stop it.

“Take me instead,” Dean snarls.

“Gladly.”

In one swift movement, Dean and Abaddon lock eyes, and black smoke is surging through the air. A line of blood is seeping through Dean’s shirt right above the-

“No!” Cas and Sam both shout at the same time.

It’s too late. Dean’s eyes flash black and the laughter that rings through the bunker is Dean’s but it’s so _so_ wrong. Sam feels sick. In all their years of hunting, Dean’s never been possessed. Now his big brother is standing at the head of the table, possessed by a knight of Hell. Cas looks like he’s about to cry. Or scream. Or both.

Dean’s face twists into a cruel smirk, a mirror of one in red lipstick just minutes ago. But this time is it scarier and more unpredictable. Green eyes flick to Cas’ blue ones, and Abaddon pouts mockingly.

“Oh how adorable,” Abaddon says. “He was in love with you.”

Dean’s hand reaches up in a little wave, and then Abaddon is gone. The silence that is left behind is deafening and smothering.

Sam looks over to see tears tracking down Cas’ face. He has never seen an angel cry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my prediction for what I think is going to/should happen in the season finale after the [spoiler](http://www.eonline.com/news/535779/spoiler-chat-scoop-on-glee-supernatural-the-good-wife-pretty-little-liars-and-more?cmpid=eonline-twitter&utm_source=eonline&utm_medium=twitterfeed&utm_campaign=twitterfeed_topstories&dlvrit=48939) that was released yesterday.


End file.
